


Protocol for the Ceremony

by BackToNarnia



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Essay, F/M, International Baccalaureate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToNarnia/pseuds/BackToNarnia
Summary: A reproduction of the set of instructions Commanders could have received for the Ceremony from Gilead's government when they first got a Handmaid.





	Protocol for the Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This was my written assignment for my Language B (English) course back in 2015 when I was studying the IB (International Baccalaureate).  
> I had to write a piece of writing that would have existed within the novel's world. I chose to reproduce the set of instructions Commanders could have received for the Ceremony from the government. Since in the book there was a strict protocol to follow that everyone knew, I guessed there must have been a paper such as this. It is written as an official document because its only audience would be the Commanders, the few ones allowed to read in the novel. The style tries to be as impersonal as all the government's propaganda shown in the novel. Although, it has glimpses of kindness because of the advices and encouragement words found in it due to the text type chosen.
> 
> This turned out to be a very cold and dismal work, but, as my teacher said: that's why it works in its context.

## 1\. What is the Ceremony?

The Ceremony is a sacred act that aims is to achieve the Handmaid's pregnancy.

## 2\. When and how often should it be prosecuted?

In order to increase the chances of the impregnation happening, the Ceremony should take place once a month, when the Handmaid is at the right point of her menstrual cycle.

Don't be alarmed if it does not occur the first few times, it is likely that the Handmaid is still adapting to the new situation, so it could take a while. Just try to make the process as as sinless as possible.

## 3\. Where should it take place?

The Ceremony must occur in a welcoming environment where both the Wife and the Handmaid feel secure. With this goal in mind the Commander should establish a sitting-room where the Wife will usually enjoy spending time so when the Ceremony comes she will feel comfortable. It is a good idea that the room is decorated by her.

This room should be provided with, at least, the following furniture:

  * Two chairs, one for the Wife and another for the Commander
  * A bed



## 4\. What will be needed for its execution?

  * A copy of the Holy Bible
  * The presence of the following people within the household:
  * The Commander of the Faithful
  * The Wife
  * The Handmaid
  * The Marthas
  * A Guardian of the Faith



## 5\.  The Ceremony: step by step

**I.** Before the Ceremony starts these must be in the sitting-room:

  * The Wife, sitting on her chair.
  * The Handmaid, kneeling on the floor.
  * The Marthas standing next to the Handmaid.
  * The Guardian standing behind the Handmaid



If these people are not available the Ceremony can´t take place and you might lose a good chance for pregnancy. To ensure that all of these are in the household you could schedule the act.

 

**II.** Then the Commander must knock at the door and get permission from the Wife to enter the room.

 

**III.** Once he is inside he has to take the Bible and then sit on his chair. After, he must read different bits from it concerning fruitfulness.

 

**IV.** In the next place, the Commander has to require everyone to join him in a silent prayer to ask for success in their ventures. When he feels there has been enough time for this, he must end the prayer out loud to let everybody know the petition is over.

 

**V.** Right after that the Wife must lie on her bed with her legs apart so the Handmaid may lie between them, with her head on the Wife's stomach. Both of them have to be fully clothed, except for the Handmaid´s under drawers. She must have her skirt hitched up to her waist, no higher.

 

**VI**. Now the intercourse must begin. While it happens is indispensable that the Handmaid's arms are raised, holding the Wife's hands, in order to make both one flesh, one being.

If the Wife becomes upset it would be proper to remind her that the Ceremony is just a needful process to obtain what she truly seeks, a child.

 

**VII.** When the Commander ejaculates he is required to leave the room. This will lead to 10 minutes in which the Handmaid needs to rest with her feet on a pillow to improve the chances of pregnancy. Meanwhile the Wife should take this time to have a silent meditation.

 

## 6\. Forbidden matters

  * Kissing between the Handmaid and the Commander
  * Touching the Handmaid inappropriately
  * Nudity




End file.
